Kichiku Boyfriend
by One-Sora22
Summary: Akihito's friend asked him for a favor he cannot refuse: to voice over for a BL Drama CD


Kichiku Boyfriend

"Katou-san, just one more! Lift you chin up a bit more! Yes just like that!" The camera clicked a few times, and then Akihito checked the screen before smiling brightly at the actor, "Okay! Thank you!"

The actor smiled back at him and walked off the set, and along with Akihito, went to check the pictures in front of the laptop connected to the camera. They were going through the last series of pictures when they heard a hushed shout to the side of the shooting site.

"He's sick?! We finally waited till Itou-kun's schedule is free and now Tanaka-kun is sick? Would any other actor be available today?" The editor waited for a few seconds before screaming, "No?! Look, I could find someone else for this if you don't even have the decency to properly check the voice actors' schedule for me! It was great working with you, now bye bye! I will find someone else myself!"

The lady cut the call and looked as if she was about to throw her mobile. Akihito swallowed in fear, not really wanting to call the editor over to confirm the photos. The actor patted his back and they shared an understanding smile. Hazel eyes watched as the actor went to his manager before he turned with a sigh.

"M-Maki-neesan! I would like to confirm the photos with you..." When glaring eyes snapped to him, his words lost its initial strength and his voice faded away.

Nevertheless, the lady in a blue short dress, long inky locks and red lipsticks stalked over in steady and strong strides, her stiletto heels sounding every step. She ran a hand through her hair as she stopped in front of Akihito and the laptop, "Sorry about that Aki-kun. There was just a problem with a drama CD's recording scheduled for this afternoon."

Kiriya Maki sounded tired, her expression weary. Akihito shook his head and smiled at the manga magazine's top editor. They had known each other since a few years back and they were friends, Kiriya a caring older sister who would treat him to dinner once in a while. She had hired him whenever their magazine needed photos taken, rather of actors for drama or movie adaptations of their mangas, or of mangakas for or during events. Despite not being his most favored kind of job, Akihito was thankful for the pay.

"The shots are quite good, I think it would be enough for the two pages." Akihito gestured to the pictures and stepped aside for Kiriya to have a look.

The editor scrolled through the pictures quickly before nodding, "Thank you Aki-kun. I trust you in choosing the photos."

Akihito smiled back, "Okay! No problem, I would definitely choose the best ones that fits with Keigo's image!"

Keigo is the protagonist of the manga that is chosen for movie adaptation, and is the subject of this picture shoot and the magazine's special feature pages. The man that had just finished his shots, Katou Kiyoshi was the actor that would portray Keigo in the movie.

Kiriya seemed to stare at Akihito for a moment before grabbing his arm, "Aki-kun! Are you free for the rest of the day? And tomorrow too!"

"Huh? Um... yes..." A bad feeling snaked up his spine and the photographer stepped back.

The editor's eyes widened in sparkling expectation, "Can you cast as our voice actor?"

His mind stopped and then quickly restarted in full force, "Wait what? No!"

Kiriya was however, not about to give up and seemed to have decided that he was the most suitable candidate. "Please? Please! Just this one time! I'm desperate here and I feel like your voice fits the character!"

Akihito shook his head frantically, "No! No! Couldn't you find another voice actor? Maybe you should ask Katou-san instead?"

"Katou-kun's schedule is full! Please!" The two bargained, Akihito stubbornly refusing while Kiriya refused to give up.

A malicious gleam shown in Kiriya's eyes, his lips tugging into a sneaky smirk, "Akihito-kun, I remember you still owe me one from last time when I had to cover you from leaving early because your boyfriend came back early from a business trip?"

Akihito words of refusal got caught in his throat and he blushed in embarrassment. It wasn't so much of a secret to his trusted friends that he has a male lover, especially to someone as observing as Kiriya, hiding was useless effort.

His brain searched for something to refute, only to find none. With a defeated sigh, Akihito lowered his head, "Okay..."

"Yes!" Kiriya jumped before laughing mercilessly at the photographer's distress. She then turned to the rest of the staff on-set, "Okay everyone thank you for today, and please help tidy up and excuse me and Takaba-kun. If there is any problem, my fellow editor there could answer!"

A man at the corner where Kiriya gestured to, stood up a waved to signal who she was talking about. As soon as Akihito packed up and was ready to go, Kiriya grabbed him out of the shooting site and they hopped onto a taxi.

"By the way... what manga is this drama CD for?" Akihito asked.

Kiriya snickered, "Kichiku Boyfriend. I'm sure I told you before? The popular BDSM BL love story between a rich and handsome CEO and his young secretary."

"Oh hell no!" Akihito bursted out in horror.

"Oh yes. You better do this well! It was really hard matching to popular voice actor Itou Kazuki's schedule! But it had to be him upon the mangaka, Sayuri-san's request. I have to say I understand though, his voice is so deep and it fits the character perfectly." Ignorant to Akihito's red face, Kiriya talked on nonchalantly.

"W-what about me?!" Akihito squeaked.

"You my boy, fit perfectly with the uke secretary-chan!"

And then...

"No! No way I could say these lines!"

The tall man standing next to Akihito inside the recording room chuckled, "You could do this Takaba-san! Your voice fits the character nicely."

Akihito glared in blushing embarrassment at Itou Kazuki, "I'm not happy even if you say that!"

A few weeks later...

Kirishima adjusted his glasses as he walked into his boss's large office with a package in hand. "Asami-sama, Sawada sent something for you."

Sawada was the personal investigator assigned by Asami to his young lover, and if the package was from him, the contents are most likely related to Akihito.

Asami lowered the documents he was holding onto the desk and looked up while Kirishima put the package onto his desk. "From Sawada?"

The crimelord opened the paper package and pulled out the contents: a manga and a CD. A man in suits was pushing a half naked man against the wall on the manga cover and CD cover, and it wasn't hard to tell the two are about the same story, and it was a story between two men. Golden eyes lifted to Kirishima's in question. The faithful secretary pulled out his phone, "Sawada also sent me a message a few minuted ago, and it said, Boss should listen to the CD, most possibly when you are alone."

Asami returned to staring at the CD, and spotted a certain detail on the cover: Itou Kazuki x Akihito. Blinking at the clue, Asami packed the manga and CD into his suit case and then resumed working.

It was 10pm and it had been a really long day for Akihito who woke up at 7 that morning. After a long and grueling model photoshoot, he then spent the rest of the day in hide-out for a dirty politician's affair. At least in reward, as much as he did not want to admit that is what he felt like it was, Asami was back early tonight. Apparently a deal that was planned to take the whole night went surprisingly smooth.

Unlocking the door, Akihito stepped into the penthouse and kicked off his shoes, "I'm home..."

The lights were on, meaning the crimelord was home. Not like he expected the older man to walk to the door to greet him, Akihito went straight to his room to toss down his bag and then headed for a much needed shower.

In just his boxers and a tank top, he opened the door to the living room, "Asami?"

He sees his lover sitting on the couch, a book in hand, his suit, vest, and tie slung onto the back of the couch.

"Nao-chan, you have to tell me what you want, or else how would I know?" A deep voice reached his ears, a voice that is not Asami's, but recognizable. _I know this voice... I heard it somewhere... and that line..._

The voice he heard next, although in a much higher pitch, he definitely knows.

"Ah! Ngh! Please, Himura-san! I want your big-"

"Woah!" Blushing bright red, Akihito blushed furiously and shouted in attempt to cover up the embarrassing words coming from the speaker, the exact same words that came out of his mouth just a few weeks ago. He ran forward and jumped towards the controller, only to be yanked back by a large hand. He was pulled backward and across Asami's lap, an arm locking him there. Hazel eyes snapped upwards to amused golden ones, "H-how...?"

The older man smirked, flashing the cover of the manga in his hand to Akihito, "Got this and the CD as present. I'm sad Akihito, you never said those words to me."

The young man's face turned even redder, struggling on Asami's lap. If he remembered correctly, the lines playing were from chapter 3! Which means Asami already heard the previous two chapters! Which means there is still two more chapters to go!

The older man chuckled at the squirming boy before quickly putting down the manga, pulling Akihito's two arms to the young man's back, and then tying them with his tie. Securing the knot, Asami then stuffed his handkerchief into Akihito's mouth to prevent the younger from making noises and disrupting his late night entertainment. The crimelord patted his whimpering lover's head, voice mockingly gentle, "Now be good, kitten."

"Mmm! Mmmmmm!" Akihito continued struggling and squirming, but that didn't disturb Asami from enjoying the CD.

 _He may be enjoying this but I'm not!_

The next half an hour was torturous, even more than his long day as he hears his own voice saying mortifying words.

"Ngh, so big... Ah! Feels so good!"

"Harder...! Deeper...! There... please!"

"Himura... give it to me... I want it..."

"Inside... so full... with Himura's, so good!"

"Himura... sama... We're still in the office! Please take the vibrator out...!"

"Mmm you taste so delicious... more..."

"Ngh! No! My ass! Ah! Don't hit me there!"

 _Why? Oh why does it have to be a BL drama CD?! And why why why is it BDSM BL drama CD?! And who the hell gave it to Asami?!_

Akihito buried his face into the sofa with the overwhelming urge to dive into a hole somewhere, especially when he could feel Asami's prominent erection against his hip.

"Nao-chan, you look so beautiful like this... all tied up, ass in the air, skin red and sparkling... I'm so glad I chose this urethral plug... and this vibrator..."

"Himura... I'm begging you... I want yours... I want your big dick inside me! Please! Fuck me! Fuck me hard! Himura, please!"

Now Akihito's whole body burned and he felt like disappearing from the surface of this world.

It seemed like hours before the whole CD was played, and the pair remained in silence, Akihito trying to pretend that he does not exist while Asami sat reminiscing the CD.

"Hmm... " Akihito glanced up at the older man's throatful hum.

Lustful eyes stared back at him, Asami smirked sexily, "How about you let me hear those words in bed...?"

It was a statement, not a question. Akihito's half-hard cock sprung to a full blown erection, and his body twitched excitedly in response, his heart fluttering and his stomach uneasy, but his mind was not following. Horror mixed with desire bloomed on Akihito's face, he didn't have the chance to say anything before he was tossed over Asami's shoulder and they were headed to the secret room.


End file.
